


Музей миниатюр

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Сборник работ на конкурс Буквобег в Чужие строки объёмом до 3500 символов без пробелов.





	1. Предмет искусства

**Author's Note:**

> Я заняла с этим 3 место и что-то выиграла, но сама не знаю что хд  
> Это было весело, хотя этноцвет без мата вспоминать не могу  
> Ошибки не исправлены, потому что я хочу оставить эти работы именно такими (пусть за 4 мне и дико стыдно)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Задание: скульптура "Мыслитель" Огюста Родена

Томми был хорошим скульптором. Не лучшим на потоке, тем, чей талант аккуратно вытачивали, словно неограненный бриллиант, умелые руки мастера или куратора, но и не худшим, тем, кто просиживал штаны в гостеприимных стенах Академии искусств и не видел себя в будущем. Так, добротный среднячок.

Томми любил философию, хранил у кровати собрание сочинений Данте Алигьери и Уиьяма Шекспира и мечтал когда-нибудь создать идеальный образ врат в Ад из «Божественной комедии», возложить себя на алтарь искусства, оставив имя в истории.

Одногруппники считали его стремлением забавным и советовали меньше витать в облаках и больше думать об учёбе. Предпоследний год стремительно утекал сквозь пальцы, приближалось время выбора дипломной работы. Томми, не сомневаясь, выбрал образ Данте.

— Держи, — сказала ему Софи, яркая звёздочка их группы, Томми она немного нравилась, протягивая маленькую статуэтку. — Вдруг он тебя вдохновит.

Томми повертел в руках миниатюрную копию скульптуры Мыслителя. Образ могучего, а не стройного и высокого Данте вызывал внутренний протест, но Софи он улыбнулся, принимая подарок. Местечко такому Мыслителю нашлось на полке над рабочим столом в комнате Томми.

Тему диплома, к огромному счастью Томми, одобрили достаточно быстро, но вот найти натурщика оказалось сложнее. Идеального человека не нашлось, и Томми скрепя сердцем делал наброски с того, кто оказался под рукой, бормоча утешения под нос, что он может и подправить немного где надо скульптуру.

Данте-Мыслитель был рядом, двигался следом незримой тенью, смотрел в извечной задумчивости, мелькал на периферии зрения. Томми иногда задумывался о нём и об оригинале скульптуры, признавал бесспорное мастерство Огюста Родена и думая почему именно такой образ.

— Неплохо получается, — заметил как-то куратор, заглянув в процесс работы. — Чувствуется что-то знакомое, но мне нравится.

Томми нахмурился, присматриваясь к работе. Но ничего такого не нашёл, но мысль твёрдо въелась в мозг.

И капала.

И капала.

И капала.

Несмотря на суету следующего месяца, Томми не мог выкинуть это из головы, пристально смотря на свою работу, выискивая следы чужих идей. Его Данте должен быть неповторимым, раз совершенным он быть уже не может. В ночной тишине он лежал на простынях, смотря на полосы света от фар машин на потолке, пока не зацепился взглядом за копию Мыслителя. Вскочил с кровати, схватил её с полки и рассмеялся.

— Забавно, — усмехнулся он, проведя шершавой подушечкой пальца по надбровным дугам статуэтки.

На следующий день, он постарался убрать эту похожесть. Через неделю он понял, что стало только хуже: очертание чужих надбровных дуг стало чётче. Он раз за разом прорабатывал лицо, и они становилось более похожим на лицо Мыслителя, однажды пригласил повторно натурщика, наплёл ему какую-то чушь. Он бесился, порывался переделать работу, но видел не то лицо.

Массивные надбровные дуги, длинный нос, широкие кисти рук.

Это не мой образ, шептал он в ужасе.

Куратор был в восторге от проработки деталей, подливая масла в огонь.

Сдача диплома приближалась, Томми впадал всё в большее отчаяние, засиживаясь в мастерской, пока его не выгоняли. Даже милая Софи потеряла для него всё очарование, став бледной тенью на краю сознания.

Он утонул в бушующих эмоциях. Погряз в мечтах, где он бросает работу, разбивает неверный камень, но в жизни при взгляде в глаза не-Мыслителя рука не поднималась. Он с иронией гадал, когда и они его предадут.

И увидел их в день защиты. В зеркале. У себя.

…Когда Том Смит выпустился из Академии искусств, он начал курить, редко смотрел в зеркало и больше никогда не брал ни резец, ни карандаш. «Перегорел, наверное», — с горькой усмешкой объяснял он и смотрел задумчиво. Как-то знакомо.


	2. Музыкальная композиция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Задание: композиция "Ethnicolor" Жан Мишеля Жарра

Он открывает глаза и видит мутную, сине-зелёную толщу воды перед собой. Она простирается далеко вокруг. Он открывает рот, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь, и маленькие пузырьки воздуха вырываются из его тела, уносясь ввысь. Морская вода врывается в лёгкие, затапливая бронхи и разрывая альвеолы. Он кашляет, пытается избавиться от горького привкуса соли и водорослей на корне языка, а потом начинает звать. Вибрации волнами удаляются от него, нарушают тишину океана, сотрясают и его тело тоже.  
Ответ раздаётся через некоторое время, и он, обрадовавшись, плывёт на чужой зов.

*

Он моряк, всю жизнь выходящий в море на своей старенькой и потрёпанной лодке. Его старинный друг сидит рядом и аккуратно распутывает узелки на сетях, напевая что-то под нос. Солнечные лучи отражаются от водной глади и бьют в глаза, неприятно и привычно. Лодка мерно качается на маленьких волнах, и, наверное, её уже снова пора ремонтировать.  
Где-то рядом, в глубине вод, плачут киты, предвещая бурю.

*

Дождь льёт сорок дней и сорок ночей; он уже начинает забывать как выглядит солнце.

Земля дрожит от ударов ракет; в какой-то момент всё затихает — он больше ничего не слышит.

Её сердце бьётся еле-еле, постепенно смолкая под крик медицинской аппаратуры; он не видит смысла жить дальше.

Он один у могилы старого мира. Новый мир, неизведанный и страшный, ласково оплетает его руками за плечи.

*

Он один из немногих, кто не боится выбираться за стены безопасного убежища, в поиске чего-нибудь полезного на руинах. Он лучший из лучших. Он поёт в ночи детям песни о прошлом и светлом будущем, о вере и надежде, о жизни и смерти.  
Он ждёт, бродит среди руин, ищет оставшееся, некогда чужие вещи, про которые вряд ли уже кто-то вспомнит из хозяев. И чего-то ждёт.

*

Он улыбается им, этим людям, у которых живое сердце в груди, серая жидкость в головах, которым можно делать глупости в порыве эмоций.  
У него чип в груди, входное и выходное устройства в голове, провода вместо вен и вечная улыбка. У него осталось не больше месяца до утилизации, как морально и физически устаревшего устройства, а он так и не научился правильно произносить что-то кроме комбинации цифр и букв, которые заменяют его имя, и основных данных о своём хозяине.

*

Среди звёзд ему совсем не холодно. Ему спокойно в тишине вакуума. Ему хорошо.  
Они преодолели рубеж скорости света, преодолели границы Солнечной системы. Они летят вдаль от умирающей звезды. Они ищут новый дом. Он мирно спит в криокамере и видит красочные, несбыточные сны о прошлом и светлом будущем, слышит тихую песнь плача китов.

*

Он открывает глаза. Над ним знакомый до малейших трещин потолок. Он выходит на балкон, тянется за сигаретой и щёлкает зажигалкой. Противный сигаретный дым змеёй вьётся к серым небесам. Он один наедине с собой.

Пальцы ложатся на клавиши синтезатора под звуки крушения старого Старого мира и рождения нового Нового мира. Привычно и знакомо.


	3. Цитата

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Задание: цитата Дмитрия Воденникова:
>
>> "Потому что когда нам что-то становится как будто окончательно ясным, мы приближаемся еще ближе к смерти. Ибо и двойка, и суворовское училище, и перекличка репродукций на стенах – это только намеки, вехи пути, по которому мы пройдем, чтоб так ничего до конца и не понять. Частности поймем, а общую картину не разгадаем. И от этого особенно тошно. Зачем мама, зачем школа, зачем уравнение об углах, зачем быть, зачем не быть, зачем эта жена, зачем смерть? А главное, откуда этот свет – бьющий прямо в глаза? И что потом?   
> Господи, что потом?"

День у Вики с самого начала не очень. Впрочем, это она может сказать и о последних месяцев своей жизни.

Просто не везёт, успокаивает она себя в редких перерывах между бесконечными делами. Времени на раздумий почти нет.

Утром оказывается, что у неё опять из головы вылетела дата, а именно сегодня отключили горячую воду, тушь потерялась где-то на дне косметички, помада не идёт к цвету юбки. Из дома Вика уже выбегает, сжимается в руках сумочку и строчит смску на ходу, убирая телефон в карман.

Когда приходит оповещение о новом сообщении, она только закатывает глаза и делает шаг вперёд.

С крыши с грохотом на неё падает сосулька. Гроб на похоронах закрытый.

_(или)_

Когда приходит оповещение о новом сообщении, она чертыхается сквозь зубы, останавливается, чтобы достать телефон.

С крыши с грохотом падает сосулька прямо перед ней. Вику задевает лишь осколком, но в травму она всё равно едет.

Травматолог оказывается весёлым врачом, травит байки, кладя ей гипс на плечо и руку.

Вика может думать только о том, что со сломанной ключицей она бесполезна.

Результат крови показывает положительную реакцию на ВИЧ.

_(или)_

Результат крови показывает недостаток железа. Подружка Вики грозит завалить её яблоками.

Рука в гипсе начинает ныть день на третий, на седьмой Вике почти хочется рыдать от боли в локте. На девятый она неожиданно для себя понимает, что почти всё время рисует. Это успокаивает и заставляет отвлечься.

Она загорается этой идеей.

Выход на работу, столь долгожданный, разочаровывает почти до слёз. Вика смотрит на гору отчётов, на коллег, которые дальше рабочего места и курилки ничего и не видят, на вечно недовольного босса.

Вика рисует кипарис на полях уже ненужных бумаг. Случайно подхватывает там туберкулёз, начинаются осложнения.

_(или)_

Вика увольняется, как только получает следующую квартальную премию, и покупает графический планшет, пытается раскрутить свой паблик в интернете.

Вика шутит, что рисование для неё смысл жизни. Немногочисленные друзья дарят ей детскую акварель на первое апреля.

Всё будет, говорит она себе, осваивая САИ. Всё будет, говорит она себе, когда на паблик подписывается двадцатая мёртвая душа. Всё будет. Всё обязательно будет.

Вика рисует каждый день, почти целыми днями, она приходит в восторг просто от того, что может это делать. На случайно подвернувшихся под руку салфетках спеют груши, на форзацах книг Тотошка весело бежит за хозяйкой. Спустя несколько месяцев Вика даже выигрывает какой-то мелкий конкурс.

Зимой Вика выходит в магазин за красками. Мороз щипет нос, что хочется то ли чихнуть, то ли высморкаться.

На неё падает сосулька с крыши.

_(без или)_

На похороны с открытым гробом никто из родственников так и не решился.


	4. Фотография

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Задание: фотография

Оливия начинает встречаться с Оскаром где-то в марте, может быть, в начале, а может, и в конце, Вистан вслушивался в слова подруги не так часто, предпочитая больше улавливать суть, а не запоминать тысячу и одну деталь из её жизни.  
Хотя образы для фотосессий у Оливии всегда были интересные, их он бережно хранил и иногда использовал в стихах.  
Так вот. Оливия, прожужжавшая всем о классном парне, который тоже ходит через тот самый парк со скульптурами, наконец, начала с ним встречаться. Вистану даже стало жаль парня, ненадолго, правда, но не суть, потому что любила Оливия с размахом. Вистан только рад был, что между ними исключительно дружба, он бы не выдержал такой накал страстей и фонтан эмоций, которыми и живёт Оливия. Сам он больше предпочитал изливать все эмоции в стихи.  
Оскар был, вроде, даже неплох, завладел всем вниманием девушки и был вполне доволен этим. Вистан только коротко пожал плечом от подобного расклада.

Летом Оливия его почти не дёргала для фотосессий, больше проводя время с Оскаром. Любовь у них цвета и пахла, иногда даже неудобно было рядом находится. Вистан смотрел на них, сидя рядом, слушал одним ухом разговоры и мысленно игрался с рифмами. Конкурс поэзии обещал быть увлекательным, можно было и помечтать о каком-нибудь призе.  
Дома опять поссорились родители, из-за пустяка и кто кого сильнее любит. Вистан засыпал под чужие крики и думал какая, однако, разная и странная бывает любовь.

Конкурс начался не слишком удачно, совпал с началом учёбы и очередным потоком идей Оливии, так что времени довести до ума концовку не хватило. Он мысленно морщился на поздравления Оскара с проходом во второй тур, недовольный собой. Но потом дело пошло великолепно, пока с результатами второго тура на руках ему не пришлось сидеть с Оливией всю ночь, слушая жалобы и вытирая реки слёз. Первая ссора с Оливером сильно по ней ударила, намного сильней, чем когда-либо раньше.  
— Люблю я его, понимаешь? — всхлипывала она. Вистан успокаивающе кивал и не понимал. Образ для третьего тура родился из остатков потёкшей туши, криков о любви, прогулок по дальним уголкам парка и собственных фантазий «а что если?..»

Зимой, почти на самое Рождество, Вистан, к своему удивлению, выиграл конкурс со стихом на любовную тематику. Шёл через парк и неверяще смотрел на диплом, он ощущался чем-то ненастоящим и одновременно — знаком свыше.  
Отношения Оливии и Оскара нормализовались, спокойно развивались без скандалов и чего-то подобного. Но Вистана не покидало чувство, что что-то не так. Оливия отмахивалась от этих подозрений, заваленная учёбой по самую макушку. Ей было не до того.

Какой-то журналист назвал Вистана лучшим молодым любовным поэтом, Оливия от этого смеялась до слёз и икоты.  
А потом ей было уже и не до смеха. «Что-то не так» обернулось для неё поцелуем руки, когда она с Оскаром сидела на лавочке в парке под весенним солнцем, и его холодными словами «Мы расстаёмся, спасибо за всё».  
Перегорел, сказал он. Чувства уже не те, пожал плечами он. Прощай, безразлично улыбнулся он.  
Оливия заперлась дома почти на две недели.

Парк был самым популярным и большим местом их городке. Большая часть коротких дорог была через него, где-то ещё были скульптуры, где-то остались только постаменты.  
— У меня идея, — внезапно дёрнула за руку Вистана Оливия и указала на один из пьедесталов. Раньше там, кажется, Амур стоял. — Забирайся туда. И кроссовки сними.  
Он хмуро на неё посмотрел. Вокруг цвёл май, но камень, скорее всего, был ещё холодным.  
Она цыкнула, доставая фотоаппарат и толкнула в нужную сторону. Вистан залез на постамент, а потом ему в голову пришла забавная идея. Он выпрямился, сунул руки в карманы, посмотрел чуть свысока…

— Знаешь, ты будто на своём месте, — тихо сказала ему Оливия, показывая фотографию. На глазах у неё были слёзы, а улыбка горькая-горькая. — Амур без сердца.


End file.
